Missing
by kuroneko1815
Summary: What would you do if your wife was beaten and kidnapped while your kids were left to die and all these things happened while he was away on his missions? Wait and see what Natsume HYuuga would do to find his wife. Will he reach her in time or will she die


I don't own Gakuen Alice

_**Missing**_

_**Good bye for now**_

We see the happy family the Hyuuga's, Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura Hyuuga there kids Ryuu Hyuuga and Miyu Hyuuga in their dining room enjoying a lovely dinner together when suddenly a phone call interrupted them so Natsume excused himself and picked up the phone while the others continued eating.

_Phone call_

_(Italicized is the caller and regular is Natsume)_

Hello

_Hello Natsume_

Good afternoon Raito what can I do for you

_Natsume pack your bags there would be a taping in New York for 12 months you leave the day after tomorrow and I think you better be prepared because your __**they**__ might send you to another one of your __**you know what's.**_

Oh I see thanks for informing me then. Good bye

_Yeah good bye to you too._

_End of phone call_

When Natsume got back Mikan asked him what it was about and who it was from. Natsume simply told her that it was from Raito and that they would talk about it later, sensing that this was really serious Mikan just nodded and the kids didn't bother at all because they knew it was issues of the adults.

**After Dinner**

Natsume and Mikan went upstairs and Mikan once again asked what was going on and Natsume told her about it and then said that he would be gone for twelve months starting from the day after tomorrow and that he better start packing and also said that it would be best if they didn't come now because it would be dangerous he might be given another mission and it could put them in danger then asked if they would be okay and Mikan simply nodded. The next day they told the kids about it and the kids were shocked and saddened because they wouldn't see there dad for one whole year so they decided to enjoy the day by going out and spending time together. They ate at a restaurant and watched a movie and took pictures together so that Natsume can always look back on that day and enjoy its memories, as usual all eyes were on them after all they are the hottest couple and many people envy them for their good looks and perfect lives. Later that night Mikan and Natsume spent their last night together for a long time. The next day when Natsume was about to leave everyone was there, all their friends from the academy. They all hugged and bid him good bye while the last one to say good bye was Mikan who kissed him passionately and cried after he boarded the plane, they all knew what he was going to do and wished for his safety.

_**Help us!!!!!!! **_

It was 2 months after Natsume left and Mikan missed him so much and communication was hard for them so they couldn't contact each other. One day someone knocked on the door and when Mikan opened it some men came and started attacking them and beating Mikan and her kids up. They wore masks and for some reason they were more than just alices because she knew who they were, they were the same organization who teamed up with the AAO and who loathed her extended family as in cousins and all, for some reason. They threw the kids to the side knocking them out and as Mikan was about to run to help her kids she was thrown to a table and some glass broke and stabbed her arm causing her to bleed and knocking her out unconscious and since they were alices for some reason her alices aren't working on them. The men went over to Mikan and picked her out then brought her to a place she wasn't familiar of with her blindfolded. After awhile Hotaru came to check up on her but as she knocked no one answered so she got impatient and used her spare key and opened the door, she gasped because the kids were laying on the floor blood everywhere, things broken, Mikan nowhere to be seen and a letter? Hotaru decided to act quickly and called the police and an ambulance.

She decided to read the letter because it might tell her where Mikan is.

**We have Mrs. Hyuuga's life I our hands, don't bother trying to find her.**

**Did you enjoy our little master piece called bloodied children?**

That was what the entire letter said. The ambulance and the police finally got there, by then the kids were being placed onto the stretchers and Hotaru decided to call the others and tell them about what happened and to meet them at the hospital to show it to them, the others of course rushed there. When they saw the letter they knew it was true. Anna and Nonoko just broke down and cried for Mikan and their little niece and nephew.

The others just held back the tears and were more then determined to find them but there were two obstacles that they have to deal with first.

1. How to tell Natsume and bring him back to Japan

2. How do they find out who did this in the first place if there aren't even any clues

These were the first two of their problems.

They all decided to first call the academy and tell them what happened so they would release Natsume from his current mission and they were sure the academy would agree after all Mikan's cousin does have a higher status then the higher ups because it was her family who founded it.

Next they would investigate who did it… and so on…

_**Telling Natsume**_

Hotaru quickly made a phone call to Mikan's cousin and told her what happened, her cousin immediately said that she would tell the academy to relieve him of his missions and that she might have a clue as to who did it. She acted quickly and told the academy about it and told Narumi and the other teachers immediately, she called for one of the teachers and told him to prepare a plane ticket because she is personally going to fly to America and tell Natsume about it. By the time she landed in America she was easily found by her guards but the trouble was being famous was a big problem when you have to hurry because your fans will slow you down. She decided to do the only logical thing to do use one of her alices and make her look different and immediately get into the limousine and immediately went to the studio. When she got there she told one of her guards who were also from the academy that he would first tell the alice master with Natsume that he is to be relieved from his mission by her orders and that she would go in after awhile she still has to do something. When he got there he started talking to the man and Natsume saw him but just shook it off and decided to continue filming.

_Natsume's POV_

_I wonder what their talking about anyway it isn't my business but why do I feel like something bad had happened it couldn't right nothing happened. It looks really bad and judging from the facial expression of my companion and his associate it looks pretty serious and sad and they are on their way to talk to the director. I still have to get back to my own business anyway. What the. I guess they left wait their coming here so I'm guessing that this is going to be the time when they give me my mission. Finally._

"_Mr. Hyuuga may we talk to you privately." The man said_

"_Go, Natsume we've excused you already you should go this is important." The director said. Just then someone came in and I know her wait that's Mikan's cousin it must be really important for her to come here. "It's alright I'll tell him myself. Natsu lets go." She told me, for all the years I've known her from being her childhood friend and her classmate I know something is wrong just by her tone and her eyes. Though her face showed something different, I wonder what happened._

_When we got to the car she told me that I was going back to Japan with her and that my bags are already packed, they would ride a private jet that belonged to her. The next thing she told me made my heart stop it made me angry and made me want to kill everyone. What started out as a simple conversation ended up torturing me?_

"_Before you left did you notice any difference about your wife like she had gotten stronger or maybe started feeling weird every now and then." She asked_

"_Yeah why? Is she sick?" I asked_

"_NO she isn't its just that her other alices are acting up and it has been like that and I think that she was only realizing it then but I know that she is fully aware by now."_

"_If this is the reason I'm going home then is it that I need to train her?"_

"_No it's not that it's something far more complicated than that simple thing."_

"_What is it then tell me I want to know what's wrong with my family and MY WIFE." I said in anger but she just looked at me I could see sadness and anger inside her eyes and pain? "I don't think that this is what you want to hear but just a day ago Hotaru came to check up on Mikan and the kids and she knocked on your door and waited but no one came so…" Her voice trailed off as I gulped and listened intently to her waiting for the next sentence I could sense that her tone was different from what she used before it was no longer that kind and strict tone that was at the same time caring and more but now possessed sadness and only that. "When she opened the door she was shocked everything was broken there was blood everywhere and your kids were in pools of their own blood broken glass everywhere and a letter… it said that we shouldn't even bother looking for her and that her life was in their hands. I know this is too much for you to take in right now." She stopped and looked at me she knew I was suffering because I know she is too._

"_What about the kids are they… dead?" I said the last part in a whisper wishing that it wasn't true that my guess was wrong after a few moments of being quiet she finally answered me. "They are in the hospital and are now out of critical condition and their life is safe for now what we have to worry about is Mikan you see after you left she wasn't really in the best shape I was really worried so I sent her to a doctor and just got the results back meaning even if this event hadn't come up I would have still called you back to Japan. To sum it up Mikan was pregnant and it just placed her life in further danger even the baby's life. WE have to find her soon we have to find out if she lost the baby or not and also help her get better." She told me as I looked at her I could see that her face was strict and calm but her eyes said so other wise. She looks so much like Mikan only her face is calmer and a little bit more mature. "I agree lets go."_

"_You know were almost to Japan you should sleep there are private rooms here in this plane and I'll go to my room now and start doing some planning." She said. True we were almost to Japan but it was still 7 hours to get there and who would be able to sleep knowing that your wife has been kidnapped and she was with child and your kids are in the hospital fighting for their lives. I just stayed there and sat down looking at the pictures from the day I left and remembered how much fun I had with them._

_End of POV_

When they finally arrived In Japan they immediately rushed to the hospital. When they got there they saw everyone there and Natsume saw Miyu and Ryuu were awake and by the looks of it they were just informed about their mother and when they saw Natsume they quickly yelled "DAD" and Natsume approached them in a quick pace and sat in the middle and hugged them everyone was crying even Natsume.

**Meanwhile:**

"Where am I let me out of here?" Yelled a brunette woman

End of chapter


End file.
